Video tape combination apparatus used for editing, dubbing, re-recording, and the like, is described in the publication "Journal of Electronic Engineering", March 1982, pages 64-66. This literature discloses electronic apparatus in which cutting, dubbing and editing can be done and which uses two magnetic tape cassette transport apparatus, each capable of accepting a magnetic tape cassette. A multiconductor cable connects the tape transport and recording/reproducing apparatus with a control console, functioning as a command console, for operator supervision and controlled signal processing. The transport apparatus is adapted to accept magnetic tape cassettes which are identical to the magnetic tape cassettes used in cameras for initial recording of video scenes.
The system as described requires separate magnetic tape transport apparatus which are heavy, large, and expensive. They require large vehicles to move to the place of recording unless editing, dubbing, and the like is to be carried out at a remote location, e.g. much later, in a fixed studio environment.